una bastarda realidad
by Okima
Summary: mucha gente decía que la vida era una mierda y yo Lucy Heartfilia lo confirmaba -la vida era una completa mierda- y mas si el corazón tenia que ver en esos 'asuntos'
1. un día 'normal'

**Un día ''normal ''**

Muchos decían que la vida era y es una mierda bueno yo lo afirmo –_la vida es una completa mierda-_ todo se iba al demonio, estúpido el, estúpidos sentimientos y estúpido todo no sabía cómo había pasado, pero vamos al inicio de mi apunto '**'colapso mental''…**

Era una hermosa mañana…NO! Muy cuento de princesas empecemos con algo mejor como:

Era lo normal en la segundaría, estudiantes peleando, sillas rotas, objetos voladores, ropa interior al lado mío, lo normal ya saben claro lo normal en la loca pero fraternal fairy tail, seamos honestos era una de las más cuerdas hay, todos estaban chiflados pero bueno eso hacia especial a esta academia de las hadas, como siempre yo dormía plácidamente en mi asiento hoy el profesor de biología había enfermado en otras palabras hora libre Sentía el caos a mi alrededor pero tener mis auriculares con buena música ayudaba. Sentí como algo vibraba en mi pierna saque el pequeño aparato color rosado y suspire pesadamente al leer su contenido pero aun asi coloco una feliz sonrisa mientras leía

**_Sting= Blondie, voy a tu academia a verte a la salida. Te espero_**

Sonreí un poco, tome el pequeño aparato y escribí rápidamente para dos de mis contactos

**_Lucy a Sting= vale ;) te espero, te quiero_**

**_Lucy a Salamander= perdona debo hacer unas diligencias, así que ve solo a casa y llego algo tarde :/ cuídate te amo_**

Ok sabía que mentirle a mi novio era malo pero tenía mis motivos era de vez en cuando que mi mejor amigo venía a visitarme ya que estaba en la academia saber era complicado el viaje, si natsu se enteraba no me dejaría ir como la última vez, en fin una pequeña mentirita piadosa no haría daño ¿no? Mire la pantalla de mi teléfono al recibir una rápida respuesta de mi novio

_**Salamander a Lucy= mmm ok :( ¿no quieres que te acompañe luce?**_

_**Lucy= no natsu, estaré bien apenas me desocupe te aviso :D Pd: la ropa interior de gray esta acá._.**_

_**Natsu= Ok u.u nos vemos luego, te espero luce Pd: jajaja xD! La princesa de hielo los busca desesperadamente**_

_**Lucy: cuídate tonto te amo, besos 3**_

_**Natsu: Te amo e/e**_

Reí ante su último mensaje sabía algo que nadie más sabia, natsu dragneel era un meloso de primera pero solo conmigo (lucy winner) aunque yo también, mi móvil sonó nuevamente pensé que sería alguno de esos dos pero me equivoque

_**Gray= ¿Lucy haz visto mi ropa interior?**_

Una gran carcajada salió de mi boca al leer aquello, gray debería poner letreros de se busca con la foto de su ropa interior al menos son sencillos cuando estábamos en primaria eran del capitán frozty, sonreí ante el recuerdo y tecle rápidamente

_**Lucy= están en la sala de biología tres puestos a mi lado xD me debo ir así que no te lo puedo entregar ven por ella o natsu te ganara**_

_**Gray= gracias lucy**_

Tome mis cosas y Salí de la sala tenía algo de prisa ya quería verlo pero maldigo mi suerte choque con algo o mejor dicho alguien iba a disculparme pero en el instante que estuve consiente y vi con quien era la persona que choque me ahorre mis disculpas más problemas no quería, me levante dispuesta a irme pero nuevo mi suerte gracias karma!

_-que recuerde tienes boca para disculparte fuiste tú la que me chocaste-_ ella me dijo con enojo y ¿dolor? Debía ser mi imaginación, solo suspire enserio quería y debía irme de hay-_¿te volviste sorda de la noche a la mañana?-_ apreté la correa de mi bolso con fuerza mientras la miraba de reojo

_-no tengo nada de que disculparme, adiós-_mis pies iban a dar su primer movimiento para irme de hay pero el enojo causa dolor y rabia especialmente si no controlamos la lengua

_-deja el orgullo heartfilia-_ni que fuera mi padre para decirme asi, en un rápido movimiento voltie mi cuerpo mirándola fijamente mientras ella limpiaba su uniforme

_-¿y a ti que te interesa loxar?-_la mire con enojo y ella a mí, a si era ella era juvia loxar una de las chicas más calladas y decentes de ese lugar de locos pero también mi ex mejor amiga, bufe al recordar a Sting debía irme o lo dejaría plantado-_sabes no tengo tiempo para andar perdiéndolo contigo-_me gire rápidamente pero escuche lo último como un susurro por su parte

_-¿así que todo solo fue tiempo perdido?-_ ok eso me dio una gran punzada en mi corazón después solo escuche pasos, hice lo mismo y me fui de hay cada vez era más agresivas nuestros encuentros, Salí de la academia cuando divise un lindo auto rojo con negro acelere mi paso cuando por fin vi esa cabellera rubia un poco más clara que la mía y me lance a sus brazos se sorprendió al principio pero en unos segundos me correspondió feliz

_-estas más baja blondie_-rio ante su propio comentario solo opte por rodar mis ojo, él era alto le llegaba a su pecho me sentía enana

_- y tu más idiota-_ sonreí, lo quería mucho, había escuchado hace mucho tiempo que nada como un amigo hombre él te cubre los secretos y te apoya como ninguno, sonreí de lado al recordar una sonrisa de cabellera azul, sentí como una gran mano se ponía en mi cabeza y desordenaba un poco mi cabello, levante mi mirada y le sonreí

_-¿qué piensas?-_negué levente mientras le sonreía

_-estupideces pasadas-_ sonreí y al pensar un rato saque un leve puchero con la mejor mirada de perrito regañado que tenía el solo suspiro

_-no te dejare conducir a un eres menor de edad-_rio y nos subimos a su auto era una belleza de cuatro ruedas- _te contare como me ha ido mientras vamos por un helado ¿ok?_-asentí como niña pequeña y así fuimos por una tarde que son inusuales con el pero son valiosas en cada instante.

Al fin había llegado a mi casa estaba agotada llegaba justo al anochecer, wow que rápido pasa el tiempo me recosté en mi cómoda cama lista para estar en los brazos de Morfeo pero el estúpido tono de mi celular me despertó sin mirar el numero solo conteste

_-mmm ¿hola?-_dije agotada sin ánimo alguno

_-¿así que una diligencia?_-trague duro sabia de quien era esa voz-_por qué no me dijiste que estabas con el rubio oxigenado_-o si era natsu estaba más que enojado estaba histérico pero ¿Quién le contó? Negué eso lo arreglaría después

_-salamander relaja…-_ pero corto mis palabras a la mitad

_-nada de relajarme lucy-_no me había dicho ''luce'' estaba en grabes problemas pero escuche como suspiraba pesadamente-_hasta mañana..._

Cuando de mis labios iba a salir algo el tono de colgado me corto mis palabras, me recosté de nuevo mañana debía hablar con él, tome mi celular y escribí un último mensaje aunque no me respondiera o solo me dijera ''ok'' debía hacerlo, después de enviarlo me dedique a dormir y alcanzar los brazos de Morfeo

_**Lucy a Natsu= Buenas noches**_

* * *

Buueno! yo con mi primer fic (? este sera el único por el momento con varios capítulos nwn pues si les gusto dejen reviews y chocolate :v mas adelante subire one-shot (sabrá dios cuando) bueno saludos los asmo si con S! okima x3


	2. otro día mas

**Otro día mas **

Asquerosa mañana, anoche no había podido dormir ni siquiera un poco, bostece un poco mientras miraba a mi alrededor sabía que no vendría ni para que molestarme a esperarlo así que me encamine a la escuela y con este si llegaba tarde serian tres ósea llamado ni muerta quiero eso! Me coloque mis auriculares mientras tarareaba esa pegajosa canción (mi persona favorita-rio roma) iba a tiempo de que preocuparme, pero si había de que preocuparme sentí como algo o alguien se me lanzaba enzima literalmente haciendo que yo cayera sobre mi trasero en el frió pavimento cuando pude entrar en razón vi una cabellera castaña con una botella de alcohol en su mano, parpadee 3 veces y de un empujón me la saque de enzima

_-kana debería ser ilegal atacar a las personas en vía pública!-_ la señale acusadoramente mientras ella solo rio, no cambiaba

_-buenos días a ti también bunny-san-_ dijo resaltando **''bunny-san''** mientras volvía a reír pero estaba vez más fuerte, solo por andar burlarnos de los conejos habíamos quedado con esos apodos de por vida

_-lo mismo digo bunny-sempai-_hice lo mismo resaltando de igual manera el gracioso apodo, ella era kana alberona la alcohólica (y loca) de la academia hablaba incoherencias a montón era de un grado mayor al mío, después de levantarme y limpiar mi uniforme mire a un costado notando una cabellera albina larga que sonreía divertida o mierda me iba a preguntar algo ahora lucy es tu oportunidad, corre, CORRE!

_-lucy buenos días-_ me saludaba amigablemente mientras ayudaba a kana a levantarse _-¿y natsu?_-me tense ya sabía por dónde iba esto-_y no tienes que inventar nada, anoche llamo a lisanna y dijo que la acompañaría a la escuela-_suspire-_¿Qué le hiciste?_-siempre era la **''mala''** rodé los ojos

_-¿Por qué soy siempre la que hace algo mal?_-las dos solo rieron, ok una pregunta algo estúpida en la relación con mi peli rosa siempre la tambaleaba yo-v_ale mala pregunta, ¿y a qué hora se marcharon?-_apague la música y guarde mis auriculares

_-temprano, por eso te pasamos a buscar-_las dos hicieron cara de madres en medio sermón solo ignore y seguí el camino con ellas detrás mío

_-y nos dirás o ¿no?-_negué levemente con la cabeza no quería hablar de eso-_recuerdo que antes que salieras con natsu siempre se venían los tres…-_mire a la castaña de reojo para que se callara, alberona solo trago en seco, que no entienden que odio ese tema!

_-saben que odio hablar de eso-_seguí mi paso

Era normal encontrarnos con niños de primaria después de todo la academia fairy tail tenía dos edificios primaria y segundaria y estos mismos no estaban muy lejos solo unos metros separados por un campus cercado, vi como dos pequeños de cabelleras azules una más clara que la otra se acercaban

_-muy buenos días mira-san, kana-san y lucy-san-_ correspondimos el saludo de la pequeña Wendy la prima de natsu, note como la cabellera azul clara se escondía tras la niña solo lo ignore y suspire

_-buenos días happy-_dijo mirajane mientras el pequeño salía de su escondite para saludar a kana y mirajane mientras a mi me ignoraba olímpicamente, maldito mocoso

_-¿estoy pintada en la pared?-_dije con gran tono de sarcasmo, el voltio a mirarme por unos segundos y solo asintió, ok lucy cálmate, respira es solo un niño, un niño-maldito enano

_-lo mismo digo-_sonrió mientras me sacaba la lengua

_-¡happy loxar!-_reí divertida al ver como la marvell regañaba al niño, antes tenía la manía de molestarlo después de lo que paso me ignora el mocoso pero ni modo, el peli azul ponía un tierno puchero en su boquita admito provocaba ternura

_-es mejor que vayan a clases_-rompí el ambiente mientras los pequeños asentían para ir directo a su clases, de igual manera continuamos y entramos a nuestra academia las dos chicas se fueron a su salón de clase. Entre a mi salón como siempre todo era una locura, disimuladamente busque al dragneel vi que no estaba esa llamativa cabellera rosa pero si sus cosas lo que significaba cafetería con lisanna era su mejor amiga la albina no me molestaba al contrario me alegraba, volví a colocarme mis auriculares y me recosté en mi asiento adoraba perderme en las letras de las canciones y sentir que todo se desvanecía solo estaba yo y mi amada música. Sentí como el circo de mi alrededor literalmente se detenía y tomaba orden el domador había llegado en otras palabras el maestro había dominado a las fieras digo mis compañeros me tense al sentir como el peli rosa tomaba su asiento detrás de mí lo confirme al ver a lisanna en su puesto habitual para despejar mi mente decidí colocar cuidado a la clase

_-¿puedo ir al baño?-_se escuchó en algún lugar del salón, suspire y seguí atenta a clases pero en mi cabeza vagaba la imagen de natsu, entonces decidí arriesgarme tome mi teléfono tecle rápido y envié

**_Lucy a Natsu= ''te necesito-cali y el dandee'' te espero a la salida en los casilleros :*_**

Mire de reojo como sacaba su teléfono y se colocaba los auriculares, sonreí victoriosa al ver como una sonrisa se colocaba en su rostro, volví mi vista al frente quería que que las clases pasaran volando y poder hablar con él.

Y así mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y las clases pasaron rápido hasta llegar a la hora de descanso, guarde mis cosas y antes de salir del aula mire como natsu le decía algo a lisanna ella solo asintió saliendo al verla ella me sonrió gesto que respondí con gusto, me recosté en los casilleros hasta que por fin salido el ende de mis sueños y pesadillas busque su mirada estaba serio, trague duro sus ojos jade diría yo que te penetraban hasta el alma

_-hola-_estaba frio, odiaba eso chico tan cálido con actitud fría y cortante era como gray sin desnudarse cada cinco segundos, hice un leve puchero haciéndolo sonrojar di en el blanco

_-perdón-_ dije como una niña regañada me hacer que un poco a él, pensé que nos demoraríamos más reconciliarnos pero me equivoque, acaricio mi mejilla con ternura mientras sonreía de lado eso me hacía sonrojar

_-eres impulsiva-_ y sin anestesia, sin peros, me beso y yo le correspondí gustosa ¿y por qué no? Éramos novios un poco menos de un año pero novios en todo caso, nos separamos por el valioso oxígeno al diablo lo volví a besar

_-pero así me amas-_lo abrace por su cuello, ya lo extrañaba, volvió a sonreír mientras besaba mi frente-_prometo que la próxima te digo pero si me dejas ir-_el asintió, sentí como alguien se acercaba por uno de los corredores que llevaba a la cafetería, lisanna apareció con dos refrescos en su mano y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro así es había visto todo

_-que tierno-_ hizo una cara de asco pero con una mirada de ternura, solo nos reímos -_entonces hoy me voy sola a casa-_dijo inocente le iba a responder que si quería podía venir con nosotros pero natsu me gano y no exactamente con mis mismas palabras

_-esta ves si liss, quiero ir a una cita con la señortia heartfilia-_yo me sonroje y lisanna solo rio

_-vale, me iré con mira-nee-_asentimos, ella le dio un refresco a natsu y volvió al salón nosotros nos quedamos un rato más hay

_-¿así que me necesitas?-_ mi sonrojo aumento, cuando decidimos volver a la aula de clase mi teléfono sonó mire rápido el número y conteste

_-hola Sting-_vi como salamander rodaba los ojos sacándome una pequeña carcajada

_-necesito hablar contigo, paso por tu academia a la tarde, ¿te parece?-_mire a natsu y recordé la cita

_-lo siento Sting, debo hacer algo hoy, mañana en el café blue pegasus en el centro de la ciudad ¿ok?-_escuche una afirmación al otro lado de la línea-_chau te quiero_

_-¿y? ¿Qué paso?-_colgué y guarde mi teléfono para disponerme a tomar la mano de natsu

_-él quería hablar conmigo hoy a la salida-_sonreí-_pero como me acabaron de invitar a una cita tocara mañana-_ natsu sonrió y volvimos a clases, había algo que me dejaba inquieta Sting sonaba preocupado, hoy sería una larga tarde.

* * *

acá el segundo capitulo de este fic :v pues hay nalu *-* el capitulo tres aseguro que los impresionara .w. como a mi cuando lo escribí (? puuues hasta el tercer capitulo si les gusta este fic ya saben dejen un lindo y sexy reviews nwn los asmo si con S! okima x3


	3. ¡¿QUE!

**¡¿QUE!?**

Sonreí como boba al recordar la cita de ayer simplemente perfecta, moví mi cabeza debía terminar de arreglarme hoy era sábado había quedado con Sting en vernos en el café del centro '**_'blue pegasus''_** me mire al espejo ya estaba lista, un jean claro, una blusa ajustada de color gris, una chamarra azul con negro, unas zapatillas converse azul claro y mi cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, lisanna siempre me decía lo poco femenina que era pero ¿y? mi estilo era cómodo pero una de mis pesadillas era que mira-san y lisanna me llevasen de compras , un escalofrió paso por mi columna era algo aterrador, tome mi móvil y lista a salir me despedí de mi madre y Salí de casa pero al abrir mi puerta me encontré con nadie más que salamander venía con unos jean oscuros, una camisa negra, su cabello despeinado (le daba un toque de chico malo) y unos lentes oscuros, mordí mi labio inferior y solo se pasó por mi mente _''sexy'' _me di una cachetada mental no debía pensar cosas pervertidas a quien engaño era mi novio y estaba bueno si podía

_-¿adónde la llevo señorita?-_pasó su brazo por mis hombros y yo solo fruncí el ceño

_-¿y tú dónde vas?-_solo rio-_dime dragneel-_se quitó sus lentes y me miro directamente a los ojos Dios como amaba esos ojos

_-acompañarte-_me miro como perrito regañado es que se le olvida que no funciona conmigo del todo, lo bese y me adelante

_-lo siento la invitación es para mí-_no aguante una pequeña risa al ver su expresión de sorpresa y celos

_-espero que llegues temprano jovencita-_volví a reirá a su imitación de un padre sobre protector le sonreí y me marche.

Era un lindo lugar a donde me dirigía no quedaba lejos de mi casa, mire a un lado de la calle y sonreí de ternura al ver a unos pequeños jugando me recordó cuando era más pequeña y estaba en la primaria eran lindos tiempos, mire al otro lado y vi un pelinegro con perforaciones y una pequeña peli azul tomados de la mano

_-¡idiota de hierro!-_grite sin pudor alguno el chico volteo y sonrió burlón con la peli azul que lo acompañaba se acercaron a mi

_-ge he!-_ rio mientras yo saludaba a la chica un poco más baja que yo, levy mcgarden la mejor de la clase algo tímida pero muy dulce y tímida-_¿Qué haces acá sola coneja, siéndole infiel a la lagartija?_

_-Gajeel!-_le dijo en reproche la mcgarden

_-idiota!-_esta vez dije yo con falso enojo, el oji rojo era buen amigo un degenerado de primera pero decente con su novia bueno eso se veía públicamente-_solo ando de paseo_

_-claro, claro lo que digas coneja pues nosotros nos vamos, apúrate enana-_y así empezaron a caminar

_-adiós levy-chan, que te coja un auto redfox-_lo último que escuche fue un_ ''ge he''._

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a mi destino vi el brillante anuncio de aquella cafetería _**'****'blue pegasus''** _solo era atendido por chicos muy atractivos, entre como pedro por su casa a veces venia sola o con amigas, tome asiento en la mesa frente al gran ventanal , uno de los meseros hibiki me atendió pedí un simple capuchino mientras esperaba, mire al frente como un lindo auto se estacionaba al frente como no reconocerlo era el, sonreí al verlo entrar al lugar nos saludamos con un abrazo se sentó frente a mí y pidió un café

-_bueno ¿Qué sucede?-_lo había notado algo nervioso fuera de lo normal

_-¿sabes que día es hoy?-_lo mire confundida apenas iba a responder se me adelanto-_aparte de que es sábado-_pensé durante unos minutos y sonreí

_-casi se me olvida! Hoy juega el Real-_asintió feliz, para mi lastima natsu era del Barcelona y yo de mi amado real Madrid no veía futbol solo por los jugadores era de esas mujeres que adoran el futbol como verlo y jugarlo-_parece que acá lo trasmitirán_ –y así fue en solo minutos uno de los meseros coloco el partido.

_-GOOOL!-_se estremecía aquel grito en todo el establecimiento alguno que otro con cara larga mientras yo festejaba abrazando a mi mejor amigo

_-ya sé porque escogiste este lugar-_hizo un gesto señalando los meseros solo me eche a reír y negar levemente

_-es un lugar tranquilo y tiene un buen café-_reíamos y hablábamos y discutíamos el partido así hasta que acabo y mi adorado real ganaba 3-0-_ya dime para que me necesitabas-_ vi cómo se tensaba un poco y trataba de evadir su mirada de la mía-_¿pasa algo?-_suspiro y por fin se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos

_-tengo algunos problemas con yukino-_paso su mano por sus rubios cabellos en forma de desesperación-_demasiados-_suspiro pesadamente, yukino aguaria era la novia de Sting unos pocos meses juntos pero aun así tenían ya varios problemas uno de ellos yo la chica era algo celosa y más conmigo era algo incomodo

_-¿otra vez yo?-_ lo observe trataba de negar pero no podía era obvio-sabes que no me alejare de ti

_-lu ese no es el problema-_volví a mirarlo confundida, su rostro tomaba un color rojo y las palabra son salían de su boca

_-dime que sucede-_lo mire seria ya me estaba asustando

_-me gustas-_miro a otro lado sonrojado, yo aún no procesaba lo que acaba de decirme pero solo salió un…

_-¡¿Qué?!_

* * *

Hola gente linda y bella (? antes de empezar quiero decir que: LUCY NO SALE CON STING Y NATSU AL MISMO TIEMPO! natsu es su novio y sting su mejor amigo solo claro las cosas por si tenían alguna duda .w. bueno no hay mucho que decir en realidad el capitul están en mi cuaderno ;3; hay que pasarlos a word y después acá en fiiiin! un largo procedimiento los dejo en intriga 7u7 si les gusto dejen un lindo y sensual Reviews nwn los asma si con S! okima x3


	4. Acto bueno del día

**Acto bueno del día**

_-a la mierda todo, a la mierda la lógica-_ me importaba un rábano que todos me vieran como psicópata es que en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar _**me gustas** _solo retumbaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza... pero más importante ¡¿Por qué Salí corriendo?!Suspire agotada sabrá dios cuantas vueltas di a las calle, bueno hay que verle el lado positivo solo dijo que le gustaba nada más, de todos modos no respondí nada ¿de qué me preocupaba? Pero no sabía algo me desconcertaba ¿Por qué ahora?, bueno después de miles de vueltas me fui a casa.

**Natsu a Lucy: luce! Estaba en entrenamiento =D nos vemos mañana cuídate, te amo**

Suspire olvidaba (muy importante) no quería ver a nadie menos a él ya al llegar a mi casa, salude a mis padres y subí a mi cuarto no sin antes escribirle a mi novio **''ok, te amo''** me recosté entrando en los brazos de Morfeo en verdad necesitaba un descanso.

_-despierta Aye! Aye!-_ golpe el despertador para que se apagara, un despertador de gato azul que te despierte gracioso pues hoy no! trágame tierra.

Me levante, bañe, cambie, hoy no quería comer nada, suspire y Salí de mi casa me despedí de mi madre que aún no salía a trabajar, Salí de casa distraída vagando en mi mente en mi propio mundo ni música necesitaba para estar tan distraída de un momento a otro sentí una leve presión en la cintura, luego un giro y después un ¿beso? Claro lucy te puede besar un completo desconocido y no haces nada pero sabía o mejor dicho conocía ese sabor (caliente y fresco) el sabor de natsu pero aun así lo mire confundido parpadeo tres veces haciéndome entrar en si

_-amm hola-_puso su mano en mi frente frunciendo el seño

_-¿hola? Estuve el día de ayer sin ti al menos un te amo-_tenía un adorable puchero pero solo lo veía con ¿confusión? ¿Por qué? Me golpee mental mente concéntrate lucy concéntrate le sonreí sinceramente no sabía que pasaba en mi cabeza

_-vamos salamander-_tome su mano y arrastrándolo continúe el camino

_-estas rara-_entrelazo nuestras manos y continuamos aún nos faltaba camino

_-no es nada…_

Todo el día con la cabeza en otro mundo ¿marte?¿Saturno?¿ la luna? No señores y señoras lucy landia un lugar vacacional lejos de todo ruido o cosa que podría interesarme, no quería andar escuchando aburridas clases solo me la pase en el campus bajo uno de los arboles la mejor manera de pensar era relajándome pero nada, en mi cabeza solo había confusión, si me veían hay sería un lio pero solo inventaría estar enferma, suspire como por milésima vez...que mierda me pasaba ¿los aliens me raptaron y cambiaron mi cerebro? Reí ante mi loco pensamiento la primera risa honesta del día bravo lucy un avance

_-¿los aliens te raptaron y cambiaron el cerebro?-_levante la mirada y una risa burlona salió de mi boca kana Alberona la única lo suficiente loca para entender mis pensamientos de otro mundo, asentí sacándole una sonrisa

_-no es normal que estés sola, quieta y tranquila las tres juntas ¿qué pasa?-_saco una botella de cerveza de quien sabe dónde y empezó a beber como si fuera lo más normal del mundo beber en una escuela!

-_nose, la cabeza me da vueltas-_rio y me ofreció de su botella negué en hora escolar no bebía volvió a reír y tomo otro sorbo

_-como digo siempre hakuna matata-_casi muero de un ataque de risa con solo esas palabras una gran carcajada salió de parte de las dos

_-aire, aire-_volvimos a reír, me levante aun con una sonrisa burlona y le sonreí-_gracias kana-_ asintió mientras se levantaba y se retiraba con su botella, me despedí de ella la locura trae sonrisas, me estire un poco mi cabeza y estomago e ordenaban **ve a la cafería tienes hambre** como ordene, camine directo a la cafetería pero algo o mejor dicho unos murmullos e detuvieron

_-una chica de la clase A-1_ sufrió un desmayo-escuche disimuladamente la conversación (como la niña del exorcista)

_-¿Qué le sucedió?_

-_al parecer es alérgica a algo y solo callo y la llevaron a la enfermería_

_-¿y cómo se llama?-_ dijo una de las chicas preocupada

_-lo…lo-_la que traía la información (la chismosa) trataba de recordar el nombre-_así, juvia loxar-_y eso basto para salir corriendo.

Corría buscando entre la multitud algo no es que no supiera donde quedaba la enfermería necesitaba ir a otro lugar

_-llegue-_dije algo agitada, mire los casilleros primero del medio a la derecha era el de la peli azul, pero que mierda no sabía la combinación suspire e hice lo más lógico en aquel instante así es la patee con fuerza de una sola vez no se abriría era lógico así que necesite otras dos veces más hasta que abrió un poco con mis manos lo termine de abrir-_por fin!-_me dije a mi misma parecía una demente hablando sola pero eso no importaba ahora, pase mi vista en todo el casillero-_frasco azul, frasco azul-_decía bajito buscando el objeto-_aja!-_ lo tome con mis manos y como pude acomodando la puerta del casillero volví a correr, esquivaba de todo desde alumnos, maestros, el jardinero ¿ese era natsu? Ni modo de saludarlo ahora no tenía tiempo. Me di un respiro al llegar a la enfermería entre como pedro por su casa y vi como una chica de cabellos azules estaba recostada y consiente en la camilla verle así me trajo muchos recuerdos, negué levemente y me hacer que se veía calmada una sonrisa cruzo por mi mente ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? Me dolía recordarlo-tonta...

**_Flashback_**

_-oye no comas eso_-le arrebate aquella barra de maní y chocolate-¿quieres morir?-ella rio y negó

_-solo es un poco-_la mire con el ceño fruncido y volvió a reír

_-loxar-_rio y asintió

_-vale, gracias por preocuparte-_le sonreí un poco

_-soy tu mejor amiga me preocupo por ti_

**_Fin flashback_**

Suspire ante el recuerdo, lucy concéntrate, abrí el frasco azul claro y saque una pequeña capsula le abrí un poco la boca y se la di mire a mi lado una pequeña mesa tome el vaso de agua y le di un poco me aleje hasta ver que su rostro mejoraba y su gesto se tranquilizaba sabía que le dolía por eso lo hice ¿no? , vi como la enfermera se acercaba enojada en un instante estaba frente a mi

_-¿¡que le diste!?-_guarde el frasquito y solo hable

_-es su medicina, es alérgica al maní ¿Por qué comió maní? Ni puta idea, llame a la casa de ella por lógica supongo que estará sin energía todo el día y muy cansada-_ me retire dejando a la enfermera roja de la cólera, ahora si iba directo a la cafetería pero un chico de cabellera rosa me detuvo a mitad de camino

-_se puede saber por qué me pateaste en todo el rostro mientras corrías-_me decía mientras se sobaba su rostro yo solo reí

_-tenía hambre quería ir a la cafetería y sabes cuando tengo hambre nada me detiene-_me miro irónico señalando al otro lado

_-por ese lado es la cafetería-_encogí mis hombros

_-fui por dinero-_cuando quería seguir retándome lo calle poniendo un dedo en su boca, mi teléfono vibro al llegar algún mensaje lo saque **anónimo** mire confundida al ver que no tenía nombre de quien fue enviado, hubiera deseado jamás leer aquel mensaje un escalofrió recorrió mi vertebra y trague duro

**''lose todo, ¿con que en esas andas heartfilia?''**

Ahora sí que la tierra me tragara estaba metida en un gran lió.

* * *

Bueno yo acá con un nuevo capitulo amm si quieren explicaciones pues la flojera me gano xD si lose que decepción pero si leen el principio de mi perfil de fanfiction es lógico después me enferme en fin no pude actualizar, se que es algo corto pero estos capítulos así serán hasta el seis maso menos el siete sera mas largo espero que lo disfruten para los que esperaban stinlu pos mas adelante y muchas cosas mas los asma si con S! okima x3

Pd: saludes a mi querido amigo nalu-san es un nuevo escritor tiene buenas ideas pero debe mejorar (también me acoso por que no actualizaba QwQ)

bye bye x3!


End file.
